The Day She Died
by WisperingTardis
Summary: This is about why haruhi is scared of storms. First Fic. rated T for violence rating may go up, but i will specify in chapters that it does.


**Hey guys and gals, I am WT (wisperingtardis), this is my first fanfic so please no super harsh flames, i hope y'all like my story and i probably won't be updating immediately(in the middle of moving). So without further ado, i leave you to read.**

_**(DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything such as OHSHC, Metallica, or Panic! at the disco. As much as i wish i did.)**_

My mother died when i was young, but no one knew how. Except for me. i was there hiding in the closet , i heard each clap of thunder and every flash of lightning showed a new scar on her face. First the emotions show were limitless, her face was permanently frozen in a state of forgiveness. Her eyes were empty i hated her for the longest time how could someone have forgiveness for that thing. but i slowly realized how. i understood how she couldn't spend her last moments hating some one but her eyes every flash of lightning shows me the hollowness in her eyes.

"Haruhiiiii!" Tamaki yelled. his voice was shrill and loud. it echoed through the house. (he and haruhi had been living and dating each other for three years)

"What Tamaki?" "Cant you see im trying to work on dinner?"

"Yes, my love, but i needed to remind that im not going to be here this weekend because of my conference, so only make enough food for you and the twins."

"Okay why are the twins coming over?"

"Because it is supposed to thunderstorm, Are you going to be okay without me?"

"Yeah i should be okay, especially if the twins are going to be here. Okay love you Teddy Bear"

"Love you most Princess"

she watched him as the car drove out of the driveway, dreading when it would start to rain.

I was filing a case (shes a lawyer) when the rain started to pitter patter on the roof, Hikaru and Koaru were still not here. Trying to calm myself i decided to make a cup of tea then do the dishes. I was just drying the last of the plates as i heard the thunder roll and echo through the house, so startled i dropped the plate. It shattered into little white and blue pieces. Then a crack of lightning went off. I fell to the floor instantly regretting it when my hands and knees slammed down into the slivers of ceramic. i stayed there for a 2 hours, crying and getting flashbacks, until someone ran through the house and dropped headphones onto my ears, the floor was wet from the rain on them and all i remember seeing was four pairs of designer shoes soaking wet, and i felt my self be picked up before i passed out. The last song playing was Metallica's enter sandman.

I woke up when Panic! at the Disco's "I Write Sins not Tragedies." started screaming into my drowsy head. i yawned took the headphones off and swung my legs over the side of my bed, instantly regretting it. my knees and hands were wrapped in gauze and smelled of disinfectant. I slowly walked down stairs to the living room. Upon walking into the room i encountered two snoring twins. Hikaru on the couch, kaoru curled up into a ball on the blue love seat. Both looking so peaceful i decided not to wake them. I went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. I was finishing making the pancakes when Kaoru stalked in, stretching and yawning. 'he looks like a cat when he does that'

"hey sleepy head, do you want some breakfast?" i asked

He nodded sleepily. "well then you can go take a shower and leave your wet clothes by the laundry on the way, there are some spares in the liner closet that should fit you. i can have breakfast done by the time you get out." He then stumbled of into the direction of the bathroom. When the door closed Hikaru woke up. By this time i had made some of the sausage, and poured the tea.

"hey hikaru, are you hungry?" i asked as he mirrored his brothers previous movements. "Hey haruhi, yeah, very hungry. Do you need any help?"

"sure, if you want to you can set the table. then after breakfast you are free to use the shower."

"thanks, where are the plates again?"

"in the top left cupboard."

we finished making breakfast and setting the table, Koaru walked out of the bathroom.

K: "Haruhi, your shampoo smells amazing! just like ripe strawberries"

"really? maybe i should smell it." Hikaru said mischievously.

"oh shut it, sit down already the food is getting cold."

We all sat.

Hikaru ate so fast that he got hiccups.

K: "so haruhi do you remember anything from last night?"

Haruhi:" Yeah, i remember all of it until i fell asleep."

K:"Well Hikaru carried you to bed after i cleaned you wounds."

Haruhi:"Oh, thanks then, i was wondering who did that."

H:"No *hick* problem" K:" don't mention it" they said simultaneously

K:"Hey, Haruhi, why are you so scared of thunderstorms?"

Haruhi:"well it happened because this guy that dad owed decided to come and steal something... he was pretty disturbed so when mom tried to stop him, he messed her up bad, then she died. Every time lightning flashed i would see her from the closet i was hiding in."

K: "wow."

H:"what happened to him?" "did he get thrown in jail?"

Haruhi:"No, he got away, all i know is his name, and i don't even know if its his real name" "Its Nakakura Shinigami."

Nakakura grinned evilly from the roof of Haruhi's and Tamaki's house. He had finally found her.


End file.
